Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a hybrid time of arrival (TOA) positioning for wireless communication systems.
A wireless communication device can use various position estimation techniques to determine an unknown location of the wireless communication device based on communicating with a plurality of reference wireless communication devices with known locations. For example, the wireless communication device can employ round trip time (RTT) based positioning techniques by determining the travel time of radio signals from the wireless communication device to the reference wireless communication devices. The wireless communication device can determine the distance to the reference wireless communication devices based on the determined travel time of the radio signals and can use time of arrival (TOA) positioning techniques to determine the unknown location.